Theresa
Theresa is a descendant of Theseus and of Poseidon. She is one of the seven heroes destined to defeat Cronus. She belongs to a rich family and is sometimes underestimated. History She was introduced with Odie as the sixth and fifth teens discovered respectively. Theresa is a 16 year old and her father, who owns cattle ranches across Canada, is very preoccupied with his work (his lack of attention to anything else annoys her). She is very wealthy and is used to the finer things in life (much like her mentor Persephone), as she was test-driving her new sports car (a birthday present from her father) when the envoys from Cronus and Olympia arrived and was noticeably less than enthusiastic about the Olympia dorms. A black belt in karate at 12 years old, she has excellent fighting skills and is armed with nunchucks. She has natural sense of direction as well as a sixth sense, akin to some form clairvoyance or psychometry, enabling her to sometimes foresee the outcome of Cronus' schemes and the Olympians' plans or detect danger. Her psychic abilities have since further developed, including telepathic and telekinetic powers, which has helped the Chosen Ones more than once. She has strong feelings for Jay. There are many hints throughout the series indicating that the creators are leaning on them as a couple, especially given that they are frequently seen together. She also is a talented lyre player, something she is very reluctant to admit to others. Like Atlanta, she also plays on Olympia High's field hockey team In the finale Theresa's psychic abilities transcend to a new level of power, and take a mental toll on her. Theresa's added frustration and selfishness get the better of her, creating a creature called the Phantom from her very subconscious, and deluding her into thinking that the Gods are manipulating them like puppets. She starts draining the powers of the Gods-at first unitentionally-thinking it will free her and the others from the Prophecy, and allow her and Jay to be together. After draining Zeus she is certain that there are no longer any obstacles standing between her and Jay, but Jay is horrrified by the notion that killing Theresa may be the only option. Jay tells her that he can't kill her and tries to convice her to give up the God's powers before they destroy her, but his efforts are in vain. Unfortunately, the Phantom part of her attacks Jay, causing her to realize that she has gone too far, before her power overwhelms her and she apparently dies, but this might not be the only way to free her from the Phantom's manipulations. Powers Theresa is intuitive, superstitious, and hates doing anything without consulting her horoscope. She also has a spiritual connection that acts as a sixth sense and is akin to some form clairvoyance or psychometry, enabling her to tap into the unseen forces of 'magic' in the world and sometimes foresee the outcome of Cronus' schemes. Theresa has a heart connection to her mentor, the immortal Ms. Persephone, the Olympus High School biology teacher, who, even after all these years, must still spend half her time in The Underworld. Her psychic abilities have since further developed, including telepathic and telekinetic powers, which has helped the Chosen Ones more than once. Relationships She has strong feelings for Jay. There are many hints throughout the series indicating that the creators are leaning on them as a couple, especially given that they are frequently seen together. She also is a talented lyre player, something she is very reluctant to admit to others. Like Atlanta, she also plays on Olympia High's field hockey team. In the finale Theresa's psychic abilities transcend to a new level of power, and take a mental toll on her. Theresa's added frustration and selfishness get the better of her, creating a creature called the Phantom fro m her very subconscious, and deluding her into thinking that the Gods are manipulating them like puppets. She starts draining the powers of the Gods-at first unitentionally-thinking it will free her and the others from the Prophecy, and allow her and Jay to be together. After draining Zeus she is certain that there are no longer any obstacles standing between her and Jay, but Jay is horrified by the notion that killing Theresa may be the only option. Jay tells her that he ca n't kill her and tries to convice her to give up the God's powers before they destroy her, but his efforts are in vain. Unfortunately, the Phantom part of her attacks Jay, causing her to realize that she has gone too far, before her power overwhelms her and she apparently dies, but this might not be the only way to free her from the Phantom's manipulations. Physical Appearance Theresa has blonde streaked orange hair that cascades past her waist. Theresa is relatively tall, but seen to be the third shortest of the Titans, only after Odie and Atlanta. She is generally clad in blue jeans and a red tank top, which is sometimes accentuated with a turquoise scarf. she also wears slip-on white shoes with no socks. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mortals Category:Main Character‏‎